


Mephala's Summoning Day

by danithemani



Series: Daedric Rituals: Porn for the Gods [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Daedra Worship, Dirty Jokes, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Loving Marriage, M/M, Mages, Male Slash, Married Sex, Oral Sex, POV Third Person Limited, Pillow Talk, Ritual Sex, Size Difference, Stenvar is self-conscious about his body, Sweet, Tender Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but his husband reassures him that he is still the hunkiest bear even with an elf dick up his butt, in a much sweeter way than the tags may suggest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: Stenvar wakes up to his husband insisting he be used a vessel in order to worship the Daedric Prince Mephala. While at first he is worried his husband might sacrifice him, Stenvar is happy to find that they will instead be having sex in order to appease his elf's weird gods.Much sweeter than it sounds, happy, fluffy, and smutty. And Stenvar gets it.





	Mephala's Summoning Day

"Hus-band, wake up!"

Stenvar heard the familiar voice of his husband. He reached his hand under his pillow out of reflex - he had slept in too many bedrolls in the wilderness to sleep without a dagger, even with a Housecarl. Damned useless Housecarl, by the looks of it. The only thing he ever did was take up time with his husband. Why did he still need a Housecarl if he had him, anyway?

"No, no we are not in danger. I just want you to wake up now."

The elf put his hand on his husband's free hand, reassuring him. He let go of the dagger and breathed out. There was a sing-song quality to his husband's voice. Ordinarily, he would find it cute, maybe even endearing, but it was much too early. He was annoying.

"Do you know what day it is, Stenvar?

He could only manage to nod his head no, grasping his brow and trying to block out the light.

"Oh come on, you must know," Danier persisted, his voice now a whine.

"Our, anniversary?" Stenvar tried, and was met with only a furrowed brow from the disappointed elf sitting next to him.

"Your birthday? Oh no is it Sofie's-"

"It is summoning day for our Whispering Lady," Danier replied cutting him off. He took in a deep breath - one that Stenvar instantly recognized. He was in for a lecture.

He had grown accustomed to the strange practices of his husband. Although he was a High Elf, who insisted his lineage could be traced to the gods themselves, he would have nothing to do with them. He worshipped Daedra and Daedra alone. He was a necromancer, a conjurer, and a master alchemist. If you would have told Stenvar he would even be speaking to someone like that five years ago, you might have lost a few teeth. But love does crazy things to a Nord.

"She is the Prince of Murder, our Lady Webspinner... Mephala, Stenvar, she is Mephala."

"Isn't she the spider broad?"

"Oh, I wish you were more culturally sensitive. She is certainly not a 'broad', she is not even really a she, Stenvar. The Daedric Princes are-"

"Genderless and beyond our mere mortal comprehension, yes I know."

His husband never actually tried to summon the Princes, he just devoted his time in ways that he thought would appease them. When it was Hermaus Mora's summoning day, he spent all day locked in his room, reorganizing his library and making notes and testing alchemy ingredients. No, he never worshipped in a way that made any sense to Stenvar, until they made the rare trek to Raven Rock to receive blessings from a Dunmer shrine. His husband had made it very clear you never offered anything to a Daedra - they were fickle and one could too easily appear eager, he had said. 

"I want you to help me. You have to be a vessel in which I can receive her blessings, Stenvar."

He knew many of the Princes and their realms, although Dani was quick to correct his "Nord near-sightedness." As far as Stenvar could tell, Hermaus Mora was in charge of knowledge, Sanguine wanted everybody to have a good time, Azura seemed to really only mess with the Dark Elves, and Mephala... by the Gods what did Mephala do other than have those nasty little spider legs? Was this going to be the day where his husband finally snapped? Was he going to be sacrificed to an overgrown frostbite spider as a birthday present?

"I figured we could, start the day off with a blowjob and see where it takes us. If that's all right with you, of course."

Sex, that's what she was in charge of. Murder and sex. Why would you put the two together? He wasn't putting the two together, was he?

"You're not gonna like, pretend you're having sex with a Daedra while we do it, right?"

"Oh don't be silly, Stenvar, of course not," his husband replied, leaning his head on Stenvar's chest, "I just want to make love to you. There is nothing more beautiful and nothing would please my lady Mephala more, I think."

His husband sure had a way with words. It was creepy, but, Stenvar could live with it.

"I could do that, Dani," Stenvar replied, his voice softening as he put his big hand on the back of his husband's head to pull him closer. With the other hand, Stenvar snaked between his husband's legs. It was a rare occasion where his husband was so forward as to wake him up and ask him for a blowjob. As forceful as he was in conversation, the Elf was rather shy about his own personal needs. Of course, Stenvar would be more than happy to oblige, especially if it ended this conversation.

"Oh Stenvar, no, not you. I'm the worshipper, I'm having sex with you, not the other way around. Now sit up so I can get on my knees."

Even better, Stenvar thought, and he perked up instantly. There were few things in this world Stenvar truly enjoyed. A well-fried rabbit haunch, his mother's salmon steak recipe, a good cold bottle of ale, and a well-performed blowjob. Fortunately for Stenvar, his husband was an expert at all of them.

"Sure thing, boss," Stenvar chuckled.

Stenvar watched the Elf walk around the bed and drop to his knees in front of him. He was naked entirely, with his shoulder-length hair pulled back out of his face.

"I love you, Stenvar," Dani said, taking his husband's already throbbing cock in his hand.

"I love you too, Dani," his husband replied.

Stenvar watched as the elf, his elf, drew long strokes with his tongue running from the tip to the base of his length. He plastered the Nord with kisses and allowed him to put his hands in his dark hair. Their green eyes met, and Dani took the pulsing pink tip in his mouth.

"I love dessert before breakfast," Dani mumbled around the cock in his mouth, making small, smooth circles with his tongue. One hand was playing with Stenvar's balls - a trick the Nord had taught them on their first encounter - and the other was moving gracefully along his uncut shaft. He looked up at his husband from the floor and a chill rolled down Stenvar's spine. He was under his husband's spell.

Stenvar knew, as much as he might not like to admit it, the Elf was really the alpha male in their relationship. His feminine qualities aside, he made the money and the decisions. Even in their sexual endeavors, when Stenvar was in charge, it was only because Dani let him. His husband might have preferred giving blowjobs to receiving them, and loved, as he put it, "a beautifully thick Nord cock" in his ass, but it was Dani who called the shots. Even when Stenvar had his husband writhing under him, it was because Dani had decided it.  His life had never been happier, and it had really never been easier. His husband was a powerful companion and wealthy beyond Stenvar's wildest dreams. He was also an incredible lover - and the love of his life.

The High Elf slowly took more and more of the Nord's length into his mouth. Stenvar watched as his husband's mouth opened wide against his thick cock. He loosened his grip on his husband's hair and moved a thumb under his chin. Stenvar was smiling into his husband's proud green eyes as he felt his balls gently press against the elf's faintly pink lips. Dani had managed to bury his husband in his throat to the hilt. He could feel the tip of his cock tease the back of his husband's throat and he could see Dani's eyes water. He knew from experience that it was not pain, but a tickle that made tears well up in his husband's eyes, but it still made him worry.

Stenvar watched his husband slowly push himself off of his cock, hands on his thighs. Dani took a breath and looked at his work happily, the thick throbbing pink Nord cock that was glistening and begging for attention. Again, the elf took the head into his mouth and began to make circles with his tongue, this time faster and with more fervor. Stenvar could do nothing but watch in awe, his face contorting into bliss as he was worked on masterfully. He grabbed his husband's free hand, covering it with his strong fingers. The elf let out a small moan of happiness that reverberated on Stenvar's throbbing length, only adding to his pleasure.

Dani was bobbing happily now, moaning as he tongue slid up and down to match the movements of his head. Stenvar had one hand on the back of his head, reassuring but not guiding, and the other was intertwined with his husband's. He could feel a tightness in his stomach that let him know he would not be enjoying these sensations much longer. Dani, recognizing the familiar groans of his husband, pushed his lips as far as he could, taking him fully into his mouth again. Their eyes met as Stenvar felt himself melt inside and splash against the back of his husband's throat. He took his face in his hands and held him in place until he grew flaccid. Dani stayed still, allowing his husband to hold him tightly.

Stenvar's grip grew weak and Dani lifted himself off his knees, pushing his husband back onto the bed.

"Did you like that, Stenny?" the High Elf asked, spreading his husband's legs to get a good look at everything the Nord had to offer.

"Oh by the gods - er, by Oblivion, yes," Stenvar replied, blushing.

The Altmer was engrossed in his husband's thighs, tracing the ripple of muscles as he flexed under his attention. Stenvar had always found it strange how fascinated the elf was with his legs, but it always worked out in his favor.

"I'd kill to get between those thick thighs, Stenvar," Dani purred, rubbing his hands over the dust of hair that ran over the Nord's impressive legs.

"Not literally, right?" Stenvar asked, laughing.

"Oh shut up and let me kiss you."

Dani leaned in to kiss the Nord beneath him, grabbing his wrists and pushing his mouth into his. Stenvar opened his big lips as his husband to push his tongue inside. The Nord's nose wrinkled as he tasted the salty-sour remnants of his own seed from his elf's mouth. As much as Stenvar loved to receive blowjobs and was willing to give them, cum would never be a pleasant taste for him. Still, he loved when his husband kissed him like this after. It gave him a chance to hold this lithe body of his Elf in his arms.

"Want me to roll over, baby?"

"No, I want to see your face when you feel me inside," Dani replied, giving his husband's still tender balls a squeeze. 

A light blush danced over Stenvar's face as his husband reached into the bedside table.

"Warming, cooling, tingly?" the little alchemist asked, searching through bottles that rattled against each other in their drawer.

"The thick one that smells like a snowberry crostata."

"Good choice."

With that, Dani dripped the thick gel between his husband's thighs over the tight ring of muscle that was exposed. Stenvar let out a small moan and he felt a thin finger slip inside.

"Do you like that, Stenvar?" the Altmer asked genuinely, watching the man's face for a spark of pain.

"Yes, you're good Dani, keep going," Stenvar replied.

The Nord breathed out slowly. His husband, although small in stature and not as impressive in width as Stenvar, was prone to getting too ahead of himself. His nature was becoming more draconic with every soul he absorbed - he was dominant, rough, and hard-headed. It was something Dani expressed his discomfort with, but it didn't worry Stenvar. He loved his husband, and no matter how battle-worn he might have become, he would always be his little elf.

His little elf added another finger. Stenvar pulled him closer and wrapped his legs around the Altmer's back. Until his husband mentioned it, Stenvar didn't notice the craving between his legs. But now, seeing the bronze length ready between Dani's legs, he wanted nothing more than to make love to him.

Dani positioned himself and grabbed the Nord's hands. Stenvar nodded and the elf pushed into him slowly, watching his face intently.

It was a feeling Stenvar couldn't explain. He was a man's man, rough and tumble, a seasoned warrior and a brute mercenary. Stenvar had his share of sexual experiences, both with men and women, but he had never laid on his back for anyone but the elf that was his husband. It was something he had always refused to do on the rare occasion it was offered.

When a rude barkeep or drunk patron asked about their activities at an inn, Dani had always jumped forward to make a snide quip in defense of his husband's masculinity. It wasn't that they were gay that raised too many eyebrows, it was the nature of their interracial relationship. It was taboo for a Nord man to lay down for anyone other than a fellow warrior, and Dani just didn't fit the socially acceptable bill. Dani always insisted, what kind of mage would pass up a Destruction staff as impressive as his husband's? It was just a good thing he knew waterbreathing spells, he would often continue, because he would drown otherwise. 

The Altmer understood the social conventions that he and his husband were subject to, and he was more than happy to take those customs for a ride. He found it hilarious when he watched the look of disbelief morph on to the face of anyone misfortunate to ask "so who's the top?"

But when he was alone with Stenvar, things were different. Stenvar was happy to lay with his husband, to be full of his warmth... The first time the Nord had laid with the Elf, he learned something about himself. There was nothing that made the man happier than when he looked like an overflowing sweet roll.

"Love," Stenvar said breathlessly, looking up at the elf, "I want it."

Dani nuzzled his head into the crook of Stenvar's neck and pushed in slowly. Stenvar felt the rumble in his stomach as his husband began to thrust, quickly finding Stenvar's sweet spot. He lifted his head up to lay it next to his on the pillow.

"I love you, my big bear," Dani sighed, biting his lower lip. There was a glint of humor in his eyes, but Stenvar knew that his husband enjoyed their size difference.

"Oh I love you too, my sweet little elf," Stenvar replied. He grabbed his husband in his arms and held him close.

They moved their bodies against each other, locked in their embrace. Stenvar moaned quietly, careful not to disturb their Housecarl in the next room.

"You feel so good, Stenvar, you feel so strong," Dani said, pushing his hips into his husband's. He knew that it was something that Stenvar was still self-conscious about, and Dani wanted his husband to enjoy it mentally as much as he knew he did physically.

The idea that the way you bedded another could be seen as degrading or a hit on one's masculinity was a strange concept to the elf, as he raised in a Daedric cult that worshipped Sanguine - of course, if you asked Dani, they were just one big happy family. Whatever made you feel good was the right thing to do, and wherever you liked it was where it should go. Sanguine didn't mind, so why should he, Dani always said.

Although Stenvar knew that Dani would never quite understand it, he appreciated his efforts to let him know he still felt like Stenvar was manly and his protector.

"Put your big hands on my waist, Stenvar, you make me feel so good."

Stenvar complied and shifted his hands to his husband's waist. He was much smaller than Stenvar, but he had bulked up a lot since they had been together. Stenvar insisted that he wear light armor and eat on a regular schedule, and he was much healthier. There was a time when Stenvar could reach his hand's around the elf's waist and have his fingertips touch easily. 

He could feel his husband push against his prostate with every thrust, sending a jolt of pleasure straight up his spine. His movements were quick and perhaps not very smooth, but they were loving and affectionate. And they always did the trick; Dani would never allow his husband to go to bed without an orgasm if he had one. No lover had ever shown Stenvar the same tenderness that his little elf did, and he knew he would never have to worry about it again. As he looked into his husband's eyes, he knew that he was home.

"Is it okay, Stenvar?" Dani asked, his hips picking up the pace. Stenvar knew he was tight and it never took his husband very long, especially this early in the morning. They were both inexperienced in their relative conditions; Stenvar had never been taken before he was with his husband, and Dani had never been the one taking. It was a situation that was becoming more frequent and Stenvar certainly didn't mind. And, as his ma always said, practice makes perfect.

"Yes, love, yes," Stenvar moaned, grabbing his husband and pulling him closer.

Dani leaned into his husband as he felt his release, holding the Nord's shoulder's firm against the bed. Stenvar relaxed under him and his husband fell onto his chest.

"That was so good, you're so good," Dani panted, slowly pulling out of his husband. 

Stenvar knew that as soon as his husband finished, he would be out like a light. He was looking forward to holding his little elf in his arms and feel his soft breath on his bare chest.

"You were good too, love," Stenvar replied and kissed him husband on the head. He ran his hands over his husband's bronze skin, soaking in the glow of the candlelight that danced across his back. He would have never guessed his life would have turned out like this, but he knew he would never be happy any other way.

"Mephala cloak you, Stenvar," Dani said.

"Talos guide you, Dragonborn," Stenvar whispered, holding his husband in his arms as the elf drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF) If you really, really like my work or are just into sending good vibes in the form of monetary compensation, [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/C0C8ISCF)  
>  Every little bit helps - but my work will always be free and open to the public. Please only help if you can. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
